


Crashing Encounter

by lasihiutale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, the reader is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: When Steve runs into Y/N while on a run with Sam and Bucky, he didn’t know where it would lead next.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Crashing Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my oneshots here as I very rarely write those anymore (because I started to become frustrated with them and it started to show in quality + I hate making up titles) as I don't take requests for them. If you want to read more of my work, check out my Tumblr: swanimagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Also just a note: I don't take requests outside Tumblr.

Sun peeked from behind the trees, and there were barely any cars around, and not many people were awake since it was Saturday. But even on Saturday mornings, you could see three men on their regular morning run by the river. One of the men was always left behind from the other two, and he panted as he tried to keep up with his friends.

“Hey wait up!”

“C’mon now, you can’t be that slow”, Steve laughed and turned to Sam, running backwards for a bit. “We have to work out more.”

Bucky snorted. “You can’t blame him, not everyone is a super soldier even though we are.”

“True.” Steve turned to face the road again, but kept his eyes on Bucky. “But that doesn’t-”

Papers went flying across the sidewalk, and a small squeal was heard as the three men abruptly stopped their run. And before Steve could even register it, he was on the ground with a girl looking right at him with wide eyes. He had to take a moment to realize what had just happened - but it didn’t help his over-flustered self once he realized it.

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” Steve jumped up from the pavement and helped the girl up too. “Are you hurt? I didn’t mean to crash in you, I-” Steve was cut off as he saw that you had books with you, and they all were now all over the pavement - which certainly didn’t help his embarrassment. Fortunately, Bucky and Sam had already started to gather them up.

“It’s okay… I didn’t get hurt”, you said with a small voice and took your books from Sam and Bucky with a grateful nod, and gave a little laugh. “You don’t get crashed by Captain America every day, so I’m having tales to tell to my friends.”

Steve barely registered your words, he was all red and didn’t know how to respond - even though you smiled at him and didn’t seem to have any injuries, he had still run on you. It was more than embarrassing.

As the silence continued and you and Steve were just staring at each other with red faces, Bucky decided to do something. He slammed his hand on Steve’s shoulder and leaned towards him.

“Hey Steve, why don’t you go grab a coffee with this pretty young lady?” Bucky asked and Steve shot him a glare, not wanting to get himself seem any more like an idiot in front of you.

But you smiled shyly, pressing your books closer to your body, and said, “I… I’d like that.”

Steve’s eyes widened at you, and suddenly he felt like a swarm of butterflies had just been released into his stomach. Bucky and Sam let out some bursts of stifled laughter before Sam patted Steve on his shoulder and waved, before they continued their run with Bucky, leaving you two alone.

“W-well…” Steve swallowed, not knowing what to say at first. “I happen to know a good coffee shop near here. And I’m paying the coffee for you, if it’s okay. After all, I owe an apology.”

You took in a deep breath and offered him a slight smile. “You know you wouldn’t have to pay a coffee for me. Like I said, I’m fine.”

“No, I wouldn’t have to, but I want to.”


End file.
